Magnets and magnetic materials have been used for many years and applied in many ways. Magnetic devices have been used in electric motors and generators to convert one form of energy into another form of energy. However some systems fail or become less than optimal due to excessive wear and tear in converting this energy on a continual basis. Furthermore some systems create heat which has to be dissipated in some manner which can require an additional cost. Other systems have many moving parts which are overly complex and require high maintenance and, in some cases, excessive costs due to the need to replace parts. Some magnetic systems use high voltages and therefore consume large amounts of energy which adds to the overall cost of such systems.
The present invention seeks to overcome one or more of the above disadvantages by providing a system that substantially reduces wear and tear, has less moving parts, has low maintenance and has no heat to dissipate.